


Happiness

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Friendship, Gen, nijimura jadi sosok kakak yang baik
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AT. Entah mana yang lebih ingin membuat Akashi menangis—pelukan Nijimura yang hangat atau kata-katanya yang begitu menohok. "Kau tidak pantas berjuang mencari kebahagiaan dari orang yang seharusnya bisa memberikan kebahagiaan padamu secara cuma-cuma. Orang tua yang seperti itu bukan orang tua namanya."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: AT, OOC, typo(s).

Akashi Seijuurou menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi empuknya lelah. Tangan kirinya bertumpu di sandaran kursi sedangkan tangan kanannya memijat pangkal hidungnya yang pegal. Matanya terpejam, mencoba menghilangkan rasa perih karena sudah menatap layar laptop selama berjam-jam. Sampai detik ini, pukul sepuluh malam lewat lima belas menit, dirinya masih sibuk berkutat dengan dokumen yang tampaknya tak pernah bosan menghampiri meja kerjanya.

Dia tahu ini risiko sebagai pewaris tunggal perusahaan Akashi Corp.

Kantung matanya menghitam; sudah dua malam ini dia tidak tidur tenang, hanya sejam dua jam sebelum kembali berkutat dengan laptop dan kertas-kertas. Perusahaan ayahnya ini—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya perusahaan kakeknya ini—sedang dirundung masalah cukup berat. Para dewan utama sudah mendesaknya menyelesaikan masalah segera.

Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, masalah ini terdengar sampai ke telinga ayahnya.

Dua minggu yang lalu, selepas makan malam, di ruang kerja ayahnya di istananya yang besar, pria berusia 27 tahun itu ditampar keras sampai pipinya memerah. Diteriaki 'tidak becus', 'anak tak berguna', 'tidak dewasa', dan sebagainya. Entah siapa yang memberi tahu atau memang ayahnya tahu sendiri, pria Sagitarius itu hanya bisa menunduk dengan mulut terkunci. Dia bahkan tak berani meminta maaf—toh dia sendiri yakin, meski dia berucap 'maaf, Ayah', ayahnya itu takkan mungkin memaafkan dirinya.

Sebenarnya dia sendiri bingung. Apa salahnya? Kenapa bisa perusahaannya mengalami masalah seperti ini? Apa dia salah perhitungan? Salah prediksi?

Kenapa dia bisa sampai membuat kesalahan sebesar ini sampai-sampai Akashi Masaomi kecewa padanya?

Seumur-umur, baru pertama kali Akashi membuat ayahnya kecewa sampai seperti ini, apalagi sampai ditampar dan dihina seperti malam itu. Padahal dulu saat dia—timnya—kalah di Winter Cup ayahnya tidak sampai begini; atau dia yang terlalu naif? Dia bahkan disuruh keluar klub basket saat kelas tiga.

Saat ayahnya selesai memarahinya, si pria bersurai merah itu mohon undur diri. Tepat ketika pintu ruang kerja ayahnya tertutup, dia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Kalau ingatan itu dia gali kembali, Akashi benar-benar berpikir soal masa depannya yang terus menjadi boneka dari sang ayah.

 _Cklek_ —tamu tak terduga, matanya kembali terbuka. Pikirannya buyar.

"Akashi- _sama_ , sebaiknya Anda pulang. Ini sudah hari ketiga Anda lembur di kantor," seorang pria dengan pakaian kantor yang agak acak-acakkan, membuka pintunya begitu saja dan menghampiri meja kerjanya.

"Aku belum selesai—"

"Berapa dokumen lagi yang belum Anda baca? Berapa berkas lagi yang belum Anda tanda tangani? Berapa lama lagi waktu yang Anda butuhkan? Akashi- _sama,_ Anda butuh istirahat."

Pria yang sekarang melonggarkan ikatan dasinya itu mencondongkan tubuhnya, tersenyum tipis.

"Nijimura- _san_ , kau selalu perhatian seperti biasa; dan karena hanya tinggal kita berdua, tolong panggil aku tanpa embel-embel ' _sama_ '."

Nijimura Shuuzou, mantan kakak kelas sekaligus kapten basket si pria saat SMP dulu, 28 tahun, sekretaris dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

**X.x.X**

Pria bersurai hitam itu menghabiskan masa SMA-nya di Los Angeles sana sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk kuliah di tanah airnya. Alasan utamanya—keluarganya—pindah kembali ke Jepang adalah ayah mereka yang sudah diopname sejak dia kelas sembilan meninggal dunia dan mereka tak ada alasan untuk menetap di sana lebih lama. Meski mungkin kehidupan Amerika lebih nyaman atau lebih bebas atau lebih lebih lainnya, Nijimura masih lebih cinta Jepang. Awalnya dia hanya berniat pulang sendiri, kuliah sambil mencari kerja sampai akhirnya keluarganya pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah mereka dahulu.

Pertemuannya dengan Akashi dimulai terjadi saat si Sagitarius tak sengaja menyempatkan diri dnegan makan siang di tempatnya bekerja sebagai pelayan restoran. Setelah reuni kecil-kecilan yang berujung pada bertukar kontak, hubungan mereka pun kembali dekat seperti dulu lagi.

Pernah si merah itu sengaja datang hanya karena ingin melihat mantan _senpai_ -nya dan mengobrol tentang kehidupannya saat ini.

Tapi ada satu percakapan yang paling dia ingat, yang takkan mungkin dia lupakan begitu saja. Topik yang mau tak mau pasti akan diungkap, baik olehnya atau oleh Akashi sendiri.

 _("Nijimura-_ san _, kau tahu tentang rumor soal Kiseki no Sedai atau aku atau semacamnya yang berhubungan dengan itu?" Saat itu, masih berusia delapan belas dan sembilan belas tahun, saat jam restoran menjelang tutup, dia dan Akashi duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja yang bersebelahan dengan jendela. Pemilik nama Seijuurou itu menunduk, mengaduk kopinya yang sudah dingin._

_Si pelangi mendengus, dia tersenyum miring. "Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak," samar dia bisa merasakan tubuh di hadapannya menegang kaget._

" _Lalu?" Akashi masih tak berani mendongak._

"' _Lalu' apa? Aku banyak mendengarnya, Tatsuya juga beberapa kali menceritakannya padaku. Tapi," jeda sejenak—Nijimura memandang mantan adik kelasnya dengan senyuman lembut yang jarang dia perlihatkan, "aku mau mendengarnya darimu langsung. Meski sudah lama terjadi, aku masih ingin tahu, apa yang kau—kalian—lakukan setelah aku menurunkan jabatanku padamu."_

" _Nijimura-_ san _..."_

" _Aku harap, aku tak menyesal membuatmu menjadi kapten setelah mendengar semua ceritamu, Akashi."_

_Satu jam terpanjang dalam hidup mereka berdua pun terlalui begitu saja._

_Dan yah ... meski sedikit, tapi tetap, Nijimura merasa kecewa. Ada perasaan bersalah menyusup ke hatinya setelah orang yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu membeberkan cerita dari sudut pandang si pelaku sendiri._

_Namun, dibanding kesal atau ingin menyalahkan, mantan kapten klub basket Teikou itu menepuk pundak sang pemuda dan mengacak surainya layaknya anak kecil._

" _Kerja bagus, Kapten Akashi. Aku menghargai kerja kerasmu," Nijimura memberikan senyuman hangatnya._

_Entah indera penglihatannya salah atau efek imajinasinya semata, dia melihat ... mata pemuda di hadapannya tampak basah dan berkaca-kaca._

" _Terima kasih ..._ Senpai _...")_

...

Hubungan mereka tetap berlangsung baik sampai akhirnya ketika Nijimura lulus kuliah dan pusing mencari pekerjaan, Akashi—yang sejak kuliah sudah memegang salah satu jabatan penting di kantor ayahnya—memasukkannya dengan mudah ke dalam Akashi Corp.

**X.x.X**

Kaki-kaki berbalut celana bahan berwarna hitam itu berjalan menuju meja kerja sang atasan dengan kesal. Ujung bibirnya berkedut tak suka. Dia tahu mantan adik kelasnya itu sedang terkena masalah—dan itu masalah kantor, tapi tak sebaiknya dia terus bekerja dan bekerja tanpa memerhatikan kesehatan dirinya sendiri.

"Akashi—"

"Aku tidak akan pulang dulu, Nijimura- _san_ ," pria yang dipanggil Akashi itu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan berkas kerjanya setelah sebelumnya tadi sempat beristirahat sejenak. Namun sayang beribu sayang, semua berkas di mejanya diambil paksa oleh seseorang dan laptopnya dipaksa menutup.

"Pulang."

"Tidak—dan tolong kembalikan pekerjaanku."

"Akashi, lihat kantung matamu. Setidaknya kau tidur dulu sejenak—tunggu, apa kau sudah makan malam?" Pria yang lebih tinggi itu berjalan menuju meja kaca berbalut taplak dari sutra impor di ruangan sana. Dia menaruh berkas-berkas pekerjaan atasannya asal di atas meja itu. Tatapannya beralih dan menunjukkan rasa khawatir. "Tolong turuti perkataan sekretarismu saat ini, Akashi."

Pria bersurai merah itu mendorong kursinya ke belakang, berdiri, berjalan memutari meja sembari memasang wajah datar nan lelahnya. Belum ada lima langkah, sebuah tangan menghalau tubuhnya, menolak membiarkan si pria berjalan lebih jauh demi mengambil pekerjaannya di atas meja sana. "Aku ingin bekerja," ujarnya.

"Tapi tubuhmu ingin istirahat."

"Niji—"

"Oke, satu berkas lagi kau selesaikan, setelah itu kau makan malam dan pulang," Nijimura memperingati. Lucu, kalau saja Akashi tidak lupa posisi mereka saat ini bukan hanya teman, tapi atasan dan bawahan. Menyuruh dirinya seenaknya begitu, si pria merasa senang ada yang memperhatikannya, tapi pekerjaan tetaplah pekerjaan.

"Kenapa kau berani mengaturku, Nijimura- _san_? Apa pekerjaanmu sendiri sudah selesai?" Yang lebih pendek melipat tangannya di depan dada dan mendongakkan wajahnya.

_Tuk._

"Tentu saja sudah, atasan keras kepala. Sekarang, cepat selesaikan dan kau pulang ke rumahmu sana."

Akashi memegang dahinya yang baru saja disentil. Dia menunduk dan bergumam pelan, "Dasar kekanak-kanakan,"—tanpa tahu bahwa si pelaku penyentilan tadi mendengar gumamannya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kubantu saja bagaimana?"

"Eh?"

**X.x.X**

Dia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di ruang tengah saat seseorang yang sudah menunggunya di sana menatapnya tajam dan berucap tak kalah tajamnya, "Kenapa baru pulang sekarang?"

Kedua netra merahnya dia putar malas. _Memang kau lupa pekerjaanku sebagai CEO hah?!_

"Masih ada yang harus kuurus, Ayah," jawabnya sopan, bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Dia membungkuk sopan, berniat berlalu dari sana sampai akhirnya suara ayahnya menghentikannya lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan masalah yang kaubuat?"— _masalah yang kubuat? Yang benar saja._

"Sebentar lagi selesai," tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, apa yang Akashi ucapkan tadi adalah keinginannya agar masalah yang berhasil membuatnya stres bukan kepalang ini selesai secepatnya. Ya siapa tahu keinginannya kali ini berjalan sesuai rencana, jadi dia tak perlu menghadapi amarah ayahnya lagi seperti malam itu.

"Aku ke kamar dulu," si pria yang sudah lebih dari seperempat abad mengenal dunia luar itu langsung bergegas dari sana dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya sejak kecil. Para pelayan yang melihat—ehem, menguping—kejadian itu hanya mampu menundukkan kepala saat sang tuan muda lewat di hadapan mereka sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju kamar masing-masing yang terletak di dekat dapur.

Akashi membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya agak keras. Masa bodoh dengan orang-orang yang kaget dengan suara bantingannya tadi.

Di detik berikutnya, suara helaan napas berat pun terdengar. Perlahan, dipacunya kaki yang terbalut celana bahan dan kaus kaki gelap itu mendekat ke arah ranjangnya. Dia ingin tidur segera, pikirannya penuh dan setidaknya dia ingin tidur sebelum terbangun jam tiga nanti untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

_Bruk._

Penyandang nama Seijuurou itu merebahkan tubuhnya. Tas kerjanya terletak di samping nakas asal. Lengan kanannya dia angkat guna menutupi kedua matanya.

_Drrt._

"Ck," berdecak pelan, sebelum memutuskan untuk merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel canggih keluaran baru dari sana. Getaran yang dihasilkan lebih dari dua kali; ada telepon, dan dia mengutuk siapapun yang berani meneleponnya di tengah malam seperti ini.

Atau tidak.

Teleponnya diangkat.

"Ya, Nijimura- _san_ , kenapa?" Untuk suatu alasan yang tidak dia ketahui, senyumnya mengembang.

"Iya, aku baru sampai, mau mandi habis itu langsung tidur. Aku tidak mau kena marah dari Nijimura- _san_ lagi," Akashi tertawa pelan.

Di sela acara bincang-bincang dengan sang sekretaris, pria yang tiga tahun lagi sudah tak berusia dua puluhan itu diam-diam berharap semoga mendapat mimpi indah malam ini.

**X.x.X**

Atmosfer di ruang makan pagi ini sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya—tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Selalu dingin dan berat, tak ada suara yang terdengar sedikit pun selain dentingan alat makan, kecuali sang ayah berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu.

Akashi sendiri sama sekali tak ada niat untuk bertanya atau sekadar berbincang-bincang— _like hell I care_. Makanannya jauh lebih menarik dibanding ayahnya sendiri; satu suap nasi dengan sayur di atasnya berhasil masuk ke mulutnya.

"Seijuurou," panggil Tuan Besar tiba-tiba, membuat sang anak menggantungkan lengannya di udara sepersekian detik sebelum menaruh sumpitnya di atas mangkuk. "Ya, Ayah?"

"Minggu ini, masalah perusahaan sudah harus beres," Masaomi tak menatap anaknya sama sekali, "kalau kau membereskan masalah seperti itu saja tidak bisa, kau bukan seorang 'Akashi'. Kalau ini selesai lebih lama dari yang kuharapkan, kartu kredit dan mobilmu akan aku sita."

Tangan kiri sang putra tunggal mengepal sampai buku jarinya memutih. Sekuat mungkin dia tak menunjukkan ekspresinya, sekuat mungkin dia tetap memertahankan _pokerface_ yang dia punya dari dulu. Akashi mengatur napasnya, dia kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda meski selera makannya menguap begitu saja.

"Ya," air mineral yang tersedia di sana langsung dia habiskan dalam beberapa teguk. Masih dengan mangkuk yang penuh, dia berdiri dan berucap, "Aku selesai."

Dia sama sekali tak melihat ke belakang, tak peduli juga bagaimana ekspresi wajah orang yang mengaku 'ayah'nya itu seperti apa saat ini. Daripada telinganya panas, pria bersurai merah terang itu lebih memilih berangkat ke kantor lebih awal dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam setumpuk pekerjaan.

Para pelayan yang dilewatinya memberinya salam sopan, namun karena _mood_ -nya sudah hancur beberapa saat yang lalu, dia mengabaikan semuanya dan mempercepat lajunya ke arah garasi.

_Beep. Beep._

Suara alarm mobil tanda ter- _unlock_ terdengar dua kali. Tanpa pikir panjang, Akashi Seijuurou memasuki mobil sedan mewahnya dan meluncur cepat dari istana besarnya.

Istana yang dia sebut ' _house_ ', bukan ' _home_ '.

**X.x.X**

Nijimura menyambutnya di sana. Pria yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu membungkuk sopan di depan pintu ruangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Akashi.

"Maaf, tapi ada rapat mendadak satu jam lagi. Ini bahan yang sudah kubuat, Akashi- _sama_ hanya tinggal membacanya saja—atau kalau perlu mengoreksi bagian mana yang harus kuperbaiki," dia menyerahkan berkas yang dimaksud. "Data _power point_ -nya sudah kukirim lewat _e-mail_."

"Ah ya," dia ingat soal ponselnya yang bergetar dan menampilkan nama sekretarisnya itu tadi saat menunggu lampu merah.

Akashi membuka asal map itu sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum tipis pada pria tersebut. "Oke, siapkan semuanya. Kau boleh kembali ke mejamu."

Orang yang sudah bekerja menjadi sekretaris tuan muda Seijuurou dalam setahun terakhir ini membalas senyuman sang atasan dan melangkah pergi dari sana. Pekerjaan barunya datang sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu dan sebelum rapat dimulai, setidaknya dia ingin membereskan sebagian kecilnya.

Pria bersurai gelap itu memasuki ruangannya yang tak jauh dari ruangan sang atasan. Wajahnya datar dan dengan cekatan, dia membuka berkas-berkas dan menganalisis data sebelum akhirnya telepon di mejanya berbunyi.

" _Moshi-moshi_ ," sapanya. Dahinya seketika berkerut heran tatkala balasan yang diterimanya bukanlah dalam bahasa Jepang.

Satu menit kemudian, telepon di ruangan Akashi berdering, ada pesan dari sekretarisnya yang mengatakan rapat dengan klien dari Hongkong dimajukan jadi jam sebelas di tempat yang sama.

**X.x.X**

Jarum jam di arloji mahal tangan kanan Akashi menunjukkan pukul sebelas kurang lima belas menit. Dia dan sekretarisnya sudah sampai di lokasi _meeting_ , sebuah ruangan khusus yang dipesan di hotel bintang lima di pusat kota. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di salah satu sisi meja, tak perlu repot-repot menyapa klien di pintu hotel, ada pegawainya yang bertugas untuk hal itu.

Sekali lagi Akashi membuka tabletnya. Memeriksa apa-apa saja yang harus dibicarakan dengan kliennya yang cukup istimewa.

"Nijimura- _san_ ," panggilnya sembari tetap fokus membaca ulang presentasinya.

"Ya?"

Si merah melirik sekilas, tahu kalau Nijimura juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, dia kembali fokus pada tablet di tangannya. "Jadwalku setelah ini apa?"

Mengedepankan _attitude_ , pria berusia 28 tahun itu menaruh tabletnya. Dia menjawab sopan, "Tidak ada, Akashi- _sama_. Tapi besok ada tiga rapat yang harus Anda hadiri. Satu rapat divisi, satu rapat besar membahas masalah kantor, satu lagi rapat dengan klien dari Inggris."

Helaan napas panjang lolos dari mulutnya. Dia menaruh tabletnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya, kepalanya dia tengadahkan ke atas, menatap langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih bersih.

"Hari ini aku akan _full_ di ruang kerja menyelesaikan masalah dua minggu lalu juga berkas-berkas lainnya di luar hal itu. Besok aku masih harus membereskan tugas yang sama lagi, belum lagi ada tiga rapat. Sungguh melelahkan."

Pemilik nama Shuuzou yang duduk di sebelah sang atasan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, mengerutkan alisnya; menebak apa yang berusaha atasannya ini sampaikan padanya. "Jadi ...," semoga tebakannya tak terlalu melenceng, "saya harus membantu Anda menyelesaikan berkas-berkas? Atau mengatur ulang jadwal?"

Akashi melirik Nijimura. "Tidak, bukan itu yang kuinginkan. Soal masalah kenapa-bisa-sampai-ada-keributan-antar-dewan-dan-tikus-kecil-dalam-tim-hukum-kita itu memang tanggung jawabku, kau tidak perlu ikut campur," bola matanya kembali diarahkannya menatap lampu yang berada di tengah ruangan, "hari ini aku ingin pulang jam tujuh, lalu kita berdua pergi ke _spa and massage center_ di pusat kota—tubuhku pegal sekali, kau tahu. Sampai-sampai rasanya aku bisa jatuh sakit karena kelelahan."

"Maaf?"— _tunggu, 'berdua'? Berdua?! Ke_ spa and massage center _malam-malam nanti?!_

"Kenapa? Ingin menentang perintah atasanmu ini, Nijimura- _san_?" Ingin sekali Nijimura berdecak kesal kali ini, namun mengingat ancaman gaji akan dipotong dan sebagainya, dengan berat hati pria yang kerap mengisi _weekend_ -nya dengan berlatih karate itu hanya bisa mengatupkan kedua bibirnya.

Dan apa-apaan nada absolut tadi? Seingatnya dia sedang bersama Akashi, benar-benar Akashi, bukan si Emperor; Nijimura kesal, sungguh. Nada itu menyebalkan.

Pria yang berada di akhir dua puluhan itu pun mau tak mau menjawab, "Ya, Akashi- _sama_."

"Kau keberatan?"—demi Tuhan, Akashi tahu apa jawabannya.

"Tidak, Akashi- _sama_ ," jawaban bohong itu berhasil membuat si atasan menahan senyumnya.

"Baguslah. Bukan menemani lho."

"Eh? Maksudnya? Saya juga ikut _treatment_ , begitu?"

"Ya. Aku tahu kau juga capek, Nijimura- _san_. Sejak dua minggu lalu, kita berdua bekerja keras memulihkan kekacauan ini. Tenang, semuanya aku yang bayar."

Cancer sepuluh Juli itu menghela napas panjang mendengarnya. Meski tadi nada yang dia gunakan menyebalkan, namun Akashi tetaplah Akashi. Perhatian dengan caranya sendiri. Lagipula, apa yang dibilang oleh mantan adik kelasnya itu ada benarnya juga. Mungkin dia memang lelah, tapi si atasan pasti jauh lebih lelah.

"Baiklah," jawabnya kemudian dengan senyuman samar.

Belum sempat si rambut merah menjawab, salah seorang bawahannya menginformasikan bahwa klien yang mereka tunggu telah datang.

**X.x.X**

Genap tiga jam sudah dua orang di sana menghabiskan waktu untuk perawatan tubuh. Meski awalnya merasa risih dengan tatapan orang-orang, Nijimura merasa bersyukur karena rasa lelahnya selama dua minggu terakhir ini pun terangkat begitu saja. Ini mungkin tempat langganan Akashi, terlihat jelas dari respon para pegawai di sana, tapi ini mungkin pertama kalinya si merah itu pertama kali membawa teman ke tempat itu—jelas yang lebih tinggi merasa tak nyaman.

Dua jam perawatan ditambah satu jam menumpang tidur membuat badan mereka berdua kini kembali segar. Berhubung sekarang sudah jam sepuluh lebih, Akashi—yang menumpang pada mobil Nijimura dari pulang kantor—mau tak mau harus pulang secepatnya sebelum ayahnya memarahinya karena membuang waktu secara percuma.

Dia tahu pasti ada orang yang mengawasi gerak-geriknya, suruhan ayahnya. Kalau dia ketahuan menghabiskan waktu dengan hal seperti ini lebih lama lagi, pemilik nama Seijuurou itu tak tahu badai apa lagi yang akan menimpa dirinya setelah kejadian menampar dua minggu yang lalu.

Kunci mobil dari saku belakang Nijimura diambil oleh pemiliknya dan menekan tombol _unlock_. Bunyi alarm terdengar di detik berikutnya dan tanpa pikir panjang dua orang berbeda usia itu segera memasuki mobil sedan berwarna putih milik si sekretaris.

_Blam._

Sembari memakai sabuk pengamannya, pria bersurai terang di sana berucap, "Kalau nanti ayah menghubungimu, tolong kabari aku."

"Hah?" Mesin mobil dinyalakan. Nijimura menatap sampingnya dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "Maksudnya?"

"Dia pasti punya mata-mata untuk mengawasiku. Akhir-akhir ini kita sering bersama, kan—apalagi hari ini. Jadi kurasa dia pasti berpikir macam-macam. Mungkin akan menghubungimu untuk menanyakan sesuatu tentangku atau malah tentang kita," kalau pria yang sudah mengabdikan dirinya pada Akashi Corp. itu sedang minum, bisa dipastikan kini dia tersedak keras atau menyemburkan air yang diminumnya.

"Jangan berbicara seolah-olah kita ini pacaran, Akashi," kaca pengemudi diturunkan guna melihat spion lebih jelas. Dengan hati-hati, mobil yang baru dibelinya setahun yang lalu itu pun digas mundur sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan parkiran.

"Padahal aku ingin sesekali menginap di apartemen _Senpai_ ," lawan bicara Nijimura menganggapnya angin lalu—dia juga mengabaikan orang di sebelahnya yang kini mencari plastik hitam sebelum muntah mengotori mobilnya, "kalau aku bosan, aku ingin mencari suasana baru; setidaknya untuk mengerjakan tugas kantor dengan tenang."

 _Ctak_. Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi sang mantan kakak kelas. "Jadi maksudmu apartemenku itu _rest area_? Ya bagus, kita terjebak dalam hubungan _rest area zone_ —terserah," kakinya menginjak pedal rem; lampu merah.

Si surai merah meliriknya geli dengan tawa yang tertahan. "Nijimura- _san_ yang bilang lho, bukan aku."

Yang dipanggil 'Nijimura- _san_ ' berdecak sebal. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong," lampu merah berubah hijau, "kau serius? Nanti dilacak lho—aku tak mau ikut campur kalau sudah begitu. Dan yah ... jujur, aku sendiri tidak keberatan. Hitung-hitung ada yang menemani."

Mendengar hal itu, Akashi refleks mengangguk. Dia mengalihkan padangannya keluar, menatap kerlap-kerlip neon yang menghiasi Tokyo saat malam hari. "Aku serius. Bangunan itu bukan tempat yang bisa kusebut 'rumah'. Aku tidak bisa bekerja penuh dengan keadaan seperti itu."

Sang personifikasi singa dalam wujud manusia itu mengambil napas sejenak.

"Aku akan sangat senang jika Nijimura- _san_ memperbolehkan aku sering-sering main ke sana," dan tanpa sadar nadanya terdengar penuh harap. Kepalanya dia tolehkan ke samping, ke arah pengemudi yang kini sedang fokus menatap jalanan di depan sana.

Senyumnya mengembang tatkala sekretarisnya itu tertawa kecil.

"Yang benar saja," si lawan bicara terkekeh pelan; setir kemudi dibelokkan ke kiri di pertigaan, "tentu boleh—ngomong-ngomong, kenapa minta izin segala? Biasanya juga seenaknya."

"Nijimura- _san_ , gajimu mau kupotong berapa persen?"

"Oke, anggap aku tak berbicara apa-apa tadi."

**X.x.X**

Akashi tersenyum tipis melihat mobil sedan putih yang melaju menjauh dari gerbang rumahnya. Puas melihat sampai mobil itu hilang dari pandangannya, barulah tubuh tegap atletis itu berbalik dan mendapati satpam yang sudah bekerja lama dengan keluarganya itu membungkuk sopan sembari membukakan pintu gerbang.

Tampak dari gelagatnya, si satpam ingin menanyakan sesuatu; perihal mobil si tuan muda yang tidak ikut pulang, mungkin?—namun ditahannya.

Salah satu dari dua daun pintu utama kediaman Akashi itu dia dorong—tak terkunci rupanya. Keadaan rumah tak gelap sepenuhnya. Ada beberapa lampu yang dihidupkan, seperti lampu di atas tangga dan lampu koridor. Menilik dari rumahnya yang besarnya tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, ditambah suasana gelap begini, mau tak mau senyap yang menghampiri dirinya terasa janggal. Kemarin dia mendapati sang ayah duduk menunggunya di ruang tengah. Tapi sekarang dia tak melihat siapapun, para pelayan juga semua sudah tidur; paling hanya satpam atau satu dua orang yang masih terjaga untuk menunggunya pulang.

Dan tebakannya benar, masih ada _housekeeper_ yang berkeliaran di rumahnya.

"Tuan Muda Akashi sudah pulang rupanya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" perempuan yang terlihat lebih tua dari sang tuan muda itu membungkuk sopan dengan tangan yang terjulur di depan tubuh.

Si Sagitarius mengedarkan pandangannya sebelum kembali menatap pelayan rumahnya datar. "Apa ayah sudah tidur?"

"Tuan Besar sudah masuk kamar sejak sejam yang lalu," Akashi refleks melihat arlojinya—hampir jam sebelas malam.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang kubutuhkan. Kau boleh tidur, jangan lupa cek pintu dan jendela," kakinya kembali melangkah, menjauh dari sana dengan telinga yang mendengar suara patuh sang pelayan.

Hati-hati dia menjejakkan kakinya di tangga. Matanya sekilas menatap kamar sang ayah yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. Merasa beruntung, tuan muda itu mengangkat bahunya cuek dan berjalan ke kamarnya santai. Meski begitu, pikirannya penuh oleh hal-hal yang dibicarakan sekretarisnya saat mereka menjalani _treatment_ beberapa jam yang lalu.

" _Akashi, ada jadwal tambahan. Pemilik Akira_ Group _ingin mengadakan kerja sama. Lalu kau harus pergi melihat proyek di Osaka pada sore hari—awalnya pagi hari, tapi kumundurkan karena butuh persiapan untuk menjalani rapat dengan klien dari Inggris dan tentunya masalah kita ini masih harus terus kau pantau. Total kau ada lima jadwal esok hari, untuk jam segala macamnya, menyusul; aku yang mengatur."_

Kepalanya diserang pening mendadak. Untung hari ini dia perawatan, jadwal esok hari pasti benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

**X.x.X**

Esoknya, baru juga Akashi sampai di parkiran—oke, dia memakai mobil cadangan yang tersimpan di garasi—seorang pegawai dengan kemeja berbalut jas datang berlari menghampirinya.

Dia, Nijimura Shuuzou, menampakkan wajah cemas.

"Akashi- _sama_ , kau harus ke ruanganmu sekarang. Masalah tim hukum kita melebar dan aku tak bisa menanganinya. Belum lagi pemilik Akira _Group_ memajukan jadwal pertemuan menjadi dua jam lagi."

Kedua bola mata merahnya mengerjap kaget.

Pria itu baru keluar mobil setelah memakirkan, tapi apa kata sekretarisnya tadi? Masalah baru? Tidak bisakah masalah-masalah sialan itu membiarkan sang CEO muda ini bernapas terlebih dahulu? Kenapa hobi sekali ikut campur dalam masalah hidupnya?

"Jadi ...," dia menghela napas berat sembari memijat pelipis kirinya, "kita dapat dua masalah baru ... begitu? Dan aku harus ke ruanganku sekarang. Oke, jelaskan kenapa harus 'ke ruanganku segera'—ada sesuatu di sana?"

Pria yang lebih tua menelan ludah gugup. Dengan satu hembusan napas, dia menjawab ragu-ragu, " ... Ya."

Mulut Akashi terbuka, ingin bertanya lebih lanjut apa yang dimaksud oleh sekretarisnya saat Nijimura langsung menyambung ucapannya tadi.

"Akashi Masaomi- _sama_ datang dan sekarang sedang berada di ruangan Anda."

Bagus, jadi ini alasan kenapa dia tak melihat ayahnya saat sarapan tadi pagi.

**X.x.X**

"Kudengar masalah tim hukum semakin melebar, Seijuurou," generasi kedua pemilik Akashi Corp. memutar kursi yang didudukinya. Mata yang kini dilapisi oleh bingkai tipis itu menatap tajam anaknya yang berada dalam jarak dua meter dengannya. Dia melirik sekilas ke belakang tubuh sang putra, berdecak tak jelas saat mendapati sekretaris anaknya berdiri tak jauh dari pintu.

Akashi sendiri diam tak berkutik. Atmosfer ruangan ini terasa sangat berat, aura intimidasi yang ayahnya keluarkan benar-benar membuatnya tak sanggup membuka mulut. Dia ingin membalas, tapi nyatanya dia sendiri pun baru tahu soal masalah tim hukum itu satu menit yang lalu di parkiran kantor.

Tak satupun kata keluar dari mulutnya; tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

"Jawab, Seijuurou,"— _aku harus menjawab apa, Ayah? Aku bahkan baru tahu masalah ini tadi._

Di belakang sana, ingin sekali Nijimura keluar dari ruangan mencekam itu kalau aja dia tak ingat sopan santun menjadi nomor satu saat berurusan dengan atasan. Belum lagi, dia yakin kalau dirinya juga masih ada sangkut pautnya dengan hal ini. Tentu dia tak bisa kabur begitu saja.

Priaa itu, sang anak yang kini sedang bersiap dimarahi oleh ayah kandungnya, mengigit bagian dalam bibirnya; juga berusaha mengatur napasnya dalam diam.

"Seijuurou!"

Tubuhnya berjengit kaget. Takut-takut, dia membalas tatapan ayahnya.

"Aku baru tahu masalah ini tadi, saat baru sampai di kantor," jawabnya seadanya.

Pria yang telah memasuki usia lebih dari setengah abad itu berdiri dengan wajah memerah kesal. Satu berkas diambilnya asal dan dilemparkannya ke arah putra tunggalnya itu. Suaranya berseru keras, "Anak Bodoh! Selama ini apa yang kaulakukan di tempat kerja hah?!"

Yang diteriaki masih tetap bergeming. Tangan terkepal keras di samping tubuhnya yang terpaku ke lantai. Bibirnya bergetar, menahan gejolak rasa yang membuncah di dadanya. Dia abaikan kertas-kertas yang kini menghujani wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?! Jawab, Akashi Seijuurou!"

Dia takut, dia malu. Dimarahi di kantor seperti ini, di hadapan pegawainya sendiri, belum lagi suara ayahnya yang kencang pasti terdengar sampai luar.

Kalau sudah begini, pria itu bisa apa?

Habis sudah kesabarannya, ayah dari CEO muda itu menggebrak meja kerja anaknya keras. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Belum puas dengan memarahi anak semata wayangnya, dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang pria lain yang juga berada di ruangan itu.

"Kau," tunjuknya pada orang itu, "apa yang kaulakukan selama ini?! Kenapa kau tak membantu anakku sama sekali?! Apa kau ingin kupecat?!"

Nijimura mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Dia tahu, meski ayah dari atasannya itu sudah menurunkan jabatannya, tapi sebagai pemegang saham tertinggi pertama Akashi Masaomi masih punya hak untuk mengatur perusahaan besarnya ini.

"Saya ...," pria bersurai gelap itu heran mengapa tenggorokannya malah kering tiba-tiba di saat-saat genting seperti ini, "saya—"

"Nijimura- _san_ tidak salah apa-apa. Dia sudah melakukan yang terbaik." Pria 28 tahun itu membelalakkan matanya. Dia sama sekali tak mengharapkan pembelaan seperti ini di saat-saat ayah dari atasannya itu sedang di ambang batas kesabaran!

"Tidak, tunggu. Akashi Masaomi- _sama_ , saya—"

"Ayah jangan memarahi—" berkas lainnya kini melayang dan menghantam dada sang Akashi muda yang masih terbalut jas rapi.

"Diam kau, Bocah!"

Yang dipanggil 'bocah' itu mendengus geli. Sekuat mungkin keinginannya untuk menghancurkan kaca jendela ruangannya dia tahan. Baru juga ingin membalas, semua perkataan yang sudah siap di ujung lidah terpaksa tertelan kembali saat sang ayah menanyakan sesuatu yang sanggup membuat matanya membulat kaget.

"Ke mana kau tadi malam, Seijuurou?"

Akashi mengatur napasnya yang mendadak memburu.

"Sepertinya ada yang berjalan-jalan ke pusat kota kemarin malam dengan sekretarisnya."

Sang ayah tersenyum sarkastik.

"Enak sekali ya, jalan-jalan padahal perusahaan sedang kacau seperti ini."

Pria yang sudah beruban cukup banyak itu berjalan memutar. Alih-alih menghampiri sang anak, dia berjalan terus dan menghampiri pria satunya yang berdiri di ujung ruangan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya datar.

Yang ditanya kini malah bergetar takut. Sekilas dia melihat Akashi menatapnya panik sebelum akhirnya kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ni-Nijimura Shuuzou," suaranya pun ikut bergetar. Sungguh, dia baru tahu kalau ayah Akashi sekeras dan semenakutkan ini. Nijimura bahkan heran kenapa atasannya bisa betah menjadi anak dan tinggal bersama dengan Akashi Masaomi.

"Ayah—"

"Diam, Seijuurou!" tatapan matanya yang sudah tajam kini semakin tajam. Dia menatap pria di hadapannya dari atas ke bawah, meniliknya lamat-lamat seolah Nijimura adalah pembantu di rumahnya yang baru saja melakukan kesalahannya.

"Kau."

"I-iya, Akashi- _sama_ ," sekali lagi pria itu menelan ludah gugup.

"Kuberi kau satu kesempatan kali ini. Kalau sampai ada kesalahan lagi, kau kupecat. Mengerti?"

"I-iya."

"Jangan macam-macam dengan anakku,"— _apa?_

"Ma-maksud Akashi- _sama_?" Ingin sekali Nijimura keluar dari situasi ini secepatnya. Jantungnya sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Dia tak suka adrenalinnya dipacu dengan cara seperti ini.

Namun, dua detik kemudian, pria Cancer itu sekilas merasakan organ tanda kehidupannya berhenti berdetak saat ayah atasannya itu berucap, "Kalau sampai kalian terlibat hubungan menjijikkan, aku takkan segan-segan memusnahkan kalian berdua—meski Seijuurou adalah anakku sendiri."

**X.x.X**

Akashi menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi kerjanya. Tatapannya menatap lantai dengan tangan kanan yang memijat pusing pelipisnya. Ayahnya baru saja pergi setelah membuat ruangan kerja anaknya yang didesain _simple_ dan nyaman berubah mengerikan layaknya neraka selama sepuluh menit. Bukan hanya mengungkit masalah kantor, pembahasaan mereka berdua—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya bertiga—melebar menuju hubungan antara dirinya dengan Nijimura yang sebenarnya hanya sebatas atasan dan bawahan.

"Nijimura- _san_ , maaf _._ Aku tak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini," dia mengusap wajahnya lelah, menatap bawahannya yang masih tampak terpengaruh oleh suasana tadi. Matanya beralih menuju berkas-berkas yang dia bereskan seadanya di atas meja. Perlahan, jemarinya bergerak mengambil salah satu map berwarna biru di antara berkas yang tersusun tak rapi.

Di sisi lain, Nijimura menghela napas lega. Tak pernah dia duga akan ada saat di mana dia mati-matian menahan suara napasnya seperti tadi. Kakinya dia paksakan bergerak, sekuat tenaga menghampiri atasannya yang terlihat stres meskipun kini lututnya masih lemas.

"Aku ... wow," dia berusaha menyambung konversasi mereka, "itu tremor terhebat yang pernah kurasakan seumur hidupku. Salut kau bisa menahannya selama ini."

Atasannya tertawa tak niat. "Aku sudah hidup dengannya dari kecil, kalau Nijimura- _san_ tak lupa."

"Kau tak apa-apa, Akashi?" Masa bodoh dengan 'ini di kantor' dan dia harus memanggil atasannya dengan sopan, kali ini dia merasa harus menenangkan diri atasannya sebagai teman. Tak dipungkiri, saat melihat mantan juniornya itu dilempar berkas dua kali dirinya terkesiap kaget, spontan berpikir ' _apa Akashi terluka?—apa ayahnya itu gila?!_ ' begitu saja.

Namun yang ditanya tak menjawab. Hanya memasang senyum 'aku baik-baik saja'.

Pria dengan netra kelabu itu berhenti saat kakinya mengantarkannya sampai di depan meja sang atasan. Tatapannya diarahkan pada si Sagitarius, memperhatikan saksama wajah Akashi yang di jam tujuh lewat ini sudah terlihat sangat kecapekan.

Sekilas, ucapan Akashi tadi malam terlintas di benaknya.

_("Aku serius. Bangunan itu bukan tempat yang bisa kusebut 'rumah'. Aku tidak bisa bekerja penuh dengan keadaan seperti itu.")_

Sedikit banyak, dia mengerti apa yang maksud perkataan kapten _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu.

"Akashi," ujung bibirnya naik, memancarkan aura lembut yang jarang dia perlihatkan, "kau boleh ke apartemenku kapan saja."

Si surai merah menatapnya tak mengerti. Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan soal apartemen Nijimura?

"Maaf?"

Sekretarisnya itu menahan senyumannya.

"Aku bersedia mendengar semua keluh kesahmu, Anak Nakal."

Pria yang lebih muda terdiam. Baru setelah beberapa detik, bibir di wajahnya melengkung membentuk huruf 'u'.

Aa, pembicaraan malam itu rupanya.

...

Jam sembilan malam Akashi memang sudah sampai di rumah, namun diam-diam, ketika semua orang telah tertidur, dia kabur menuju apartemen bernomor 358 di pusat kota Tokyo.

**X.x.X**

Kejadian tak mengenakkan tempo hari memang sudah berlalu lumayan lama—tiga bulan. Meski terkadang ada kasak-kusuk tak mengenakkan yang membicarakan tentang mereka berdua, baik Akashi maupun Nijimura tak ambil pusing. Banyak yang membicarakan soal hubungan ayah-anak keluarga Akashi yang buruk atau—entah ini rumor dari mana—ada pula yang mulai menerka-nerka ada sesuatu di antara mereka berdua, hubungan spesial singkatnya.

Selama tak menganggu kinerja para karyawan, CEO muda itupun tak mau susah-susah untuk mengurusi rumor-rumor murahan seperti itu. Yang diutamakannya adalah kemajuan perusahaan keluarganya yang kini bergantung di tangannya. Masalah waktu lalu dia jadikan pelajaran, jangan sampai lengah lagi untuk ke depannya.

Hubungan mereka pun berjalan seperti biasa, masih sama dan tak ada yang berubah. Walau di kantor mereka saling menghormati satu sama lain, tetap saja di luar mereka adalah kawan baik; mantan _senpai-kouhai_ saat SMP dulu. Pernah di suatu Minggu mereka menghabiskan pagi dengan _jogging_ dan bermain basket bersama. Di hari lain sesekali sengaja makan siang di luar berdua untuk mengobrol sesuatu yang tak berkaitan dengan urusan pekerjaan.

Nijimura sendiri, awalnya merasa agak keberatan. Dia takut kalau mantan adik kelasnya itu mendapat masalah karena sering _hangout_ bersama dirinya.

_("Ayah aku yang urus. Kita habiskan saja hari ini berdua. Mengobrol tentang sesuatu, bermain basket, atau mengunjungi rumah abu. Tak perlu khawatir,"— dan dia bisa apa selain mempercayakan semua itu pada si pemilik mata merah itu.)_

Pernah suatu kali, di lapangan gedung apartemen Nijimura yang kosong di hari Sabtu pagi, sebuah konversasi kecil setelah mereka bermain basket terbangun. Masih jam delapan waktu itu, satu jam setelah mereka puas bermain olahraga yang mereka sukai.

_(Pria yang lebih tua mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Sudah lama tak berolahraga membuat stamina tubuhnya menurun. Matanya mendelik tak suka saat mendengar dengusan tawa tertahan yang berasal dari sebelahnya. "Apa?" ucapnya tak suka._

" _Sudah lama tak berolahraga, Nijimura-_ san _? Meninggalkan karate?" Akashi tersenyum geli._

" _Aku tak punya waktu untuk ke_ sport center _atau ke_ dojo _. Salahkan pekerjaanku yang menumpuk karenamu, Akashi-_ sama _," balasnya dengan nada mengejek. Dia menyeka keringatnya dengan_ armband _yang dia pakai._

" _Jangan mengejekku, Nijimura-_ san _," kini giliran si merah yang bernada tak suka, "namanya juga perusahaan besar, pasti sibuk ini-itu. Nijimura-_ san _sendiri yang mau-mau saja kuangkat jadi sekretarisku."_

" _Itu karena kupikir gajinya lebih besar dibanding jadi karyawan biasa."_

" _Jadi selama ini kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Pria dengan tinggi 170 senti lebih itu memandang sekretarisnya datar, meski dalam hati dia ingin tertawa mendengar candaan yang mereka buat ini._

" _Akashi-_ sama _, aku ingin kenaikan gaji."_

" _Berisik."_

_Nijimura tertawa lepas. Pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan sementara tangannya terangkat dan mengacak rambut sang atasan yang basah oleh hasil sisa metabolisme selama olahraga kecil tadi._

_Layaknya penyakit, tawa pria itu pun menular pada orang yang duduk di sebelahnya._

_Mendengar ada tawa lain yang menggema di udara, sepasang netra kelabu itu diarahkannya ke samping, menangkap sosok seorang pria berusia 27 tahun yang kini bahunya bergetar dengan mata menyipit._

_Tawa si hitam lama-kelamaan lenyap, tergantikan oleh senyum yang terulas tulus di bibirnya._

"Ne _, Akashi."_

" _Ya?" Yang diajak bicara juga menghentikan tawanya. Dia menatap Nijimura penasaran._

" _Aku harap kau selalu tertawa seperti itu. Melihat wajah datarmu itu membuatku kesal tahu."_

_Kali ini pria merah itu tersenyum geli. Tatapannya teralih menuju direksi di atasnya. Langit biru tanpa awan yang masih belum terlalu silau karena sinar matahari. Dengan suara pelan, dia membalas, "Kuusahakan ya."_

Tuk.

" _Bodoh. Kau memang harus begitu. Apanya yang diusahakan? Kau tampak seperti orang yang tidak bahagia."_

_Pelipis yang baru saja disentil oleh mantan kakak kelasnya itu dia elus. Kedua matanya kembali diarahkan pada Nijimura dengan dahi yang berkerut._

" _Kalau begitu, buat aku bahagia agar aku bisa terus tertawa."_

_Mendengar balasan seperti itu, dia awalnya ingin membalas 'jangan membuatnya seperti lamaran, Akashi' kalau saja dia tidak ingat kehidupan seorang Akashi Seijuurou memang tidak semudah dirinya atau orang lain.)_

Ada juga kejadian lainnya yang dia ingat. Saat jarum jam di dinding ruang tengah si pelangi menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, indera pendengarannya menangkap suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Dia, yang saat itu sedang fokus mengerjakan tugas kantor, mau tak mau bergidik seram tatkala mengingat kisah-kisah mengerikan tentang hantu yang didengarnya semasa sekolah.

Namun, saat dia mengintip dari _peep hole_ , seketika itu juga _password_ pengaman pintu apartemennya dia tekan cepat lalu pintu itupun dibuka olehnya terburu.

Dan dia mendapat si tamu langsung terjatuh lemas ke pelukannya.

Ternyata demam, bahkan setelah diukur panasnya mencapai 39 derajat celsius.

Semua pekerjaannya diabaikannya sejenak, kata-kata ayah sang tamu yang memperingati dirinya soal menjaga jarak dengan putranya juga tak dia hiraukan, ada orang yang harus dirawatnya di tengah bulan pergantian musim seperti ini.

_("Akashi bodoh! Kenapa kau bisa terserang demam, Anak Nakal?!" serunya panik._

_Dengan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa, pemilik rambut kelam itu mengangkat tubuh sang atasan dan membaringkannya di kasur. Selimut berwarna birunya dia tarik guna menutupi tubuh Akashi yang berkeringat karena demam tinggi. Kemudian, dia langsung berlari ke dapur dan mengambil obat penurun demam._

_Selesai dengan apa yang dia butuhkan, Nijimura kembali ke kamarnya segera dan langsung memaksa Akashi untuk meminum obat yang dia berikan._

_Untunglah pria bernetra senada dengan rambutnya itu tak membantah. Setelah obat itu tertelan masuk ke lambungnya, Akashi kembali berbaring di ranjang ukuran_ queen size _yang kini dia tiduri—apartemen milik mantan kakak kelasnya itu lumayan mewah._

_Melihat kondisi si merah yang separah ini, mau tak mau dirinya pun dibuat penasaran. Dia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menatap pria itu dengan alis yang menyatu. Setahunya, saat di kantor tadi, pemilik nama Seijuurou itu baik-baik saja. Tak menunjukkan gejala sakit sedikitpun; atau memang Akashi yang pintar berpura-pura?_

" _Tolong, izinkan aku tidur di sini malam ini." Belum juga Nijimura berucap, orang yang bergolongan darah paling langka itu sudah membuka mulut duluan._

_Helaan napas panjang terdengar darinya. Dia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berniat melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda._

" _Ya sudah. Tidur nyenyak sana. Kalau besok masih tidak enak badan, tidak usah kerja. Kau menginap saja di sini."_

_Tepat sebelum pintu kamarnya tertutup, pria dengan tinggi ideal itu mendengar si merah berbisik, "Terima kasih ..."_

_..._

_Dan selanjutnya dia baru tahu, kalau Akashi jatuh sakit karena kelelahan dan stress akibat tekanan yang didapat dari ayahnya sendiri.)_

**X.x.X**

Akashi mengunjunginya dalam keadaan biasa saja, pernah. Dalam keadaan wajah tersirat lelah, pernah. Bahkan dalam keadaan sakit pun pernah. Di jam enam pagi di hari libur, pernah. Di saat si pemilik apartemen terserang flu, pernah. Di tengah malam juga pernah.

Tapi dia tak pernah melihat si pemilik nama Seijuurou itu mendatanginya di jam sembilan malam, dengan mata memerah seperti menahan tangis dan dalam keadaan basah kuyup terkena hujan musim gugur.

Nijimura menariknya masuk. Dengan sigap dia langsung mengambil handuk cadangannya dan mengusap wajah mantan _kouhai_ kesayangannya itu hati-hati. Tak ada konversasi yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Mulut mereka berdua sama-sama terkunci dan dia sendiri sibuk mengeringkan tubuh juga rambut tamunya.

Lengan Akashi yang hanya terbalut lengan pendek itu diusapnya hati-hati, berusaha mengusir tetes air yang berani-beraninya membuat kulit putih itu basah.

Mendapati keadaan sang Sagitarius yang seperti ini membuat sudut hatinya tercubit. Kenapa Akashi bisa basah kuyup seperti ini? Ditambah lagi, dari deru napasnya yang masih memburu, tidak perlu berpikir dua kali pun pria Cancer itu tahu kalau Akashi berlari menembus hujan deras malam ini.

"Niji—"

"Diam dulu. Kau kuizinkan bercerita setelah mandi," Nijimura menghentikan gerakannya. Handuk putih yang dipakainya untuk mengeringkan tubuh sang mantan adik kelas dikalungkannya ke leher Akashi.

"Aku ambil handuk lagi, kau masuk duluan saja ke kamar mandi. Kau tak keberatan memakai bajuku, kan?"

Dalam diam, Akashi Seijuurou mengangguk patuh.

**X.x.X**

Selagi pria bersurai merah itu mandi, sang tuan rumah sibuk menyiapkan baju ganti. Sedetail mungkin dia cari pakaian yang sesuai dengan ukuran tubuh Akashi. Mungkin jemarinya sibuk menyortir pakaian di lemari kayu itu, namun pikirannya melayang, ke kejadian tiga hari lalu saat orang yang sekarang sedang berada di kamar mandi mengunjunginya di jam dua siang.

 _(Nijimura tak terkejut lagi saat suara kunci pengaman pintunya terdengar sedang berusaha dibuka. Siapa lagi orang yang tahu_ password _apartemennya selain dirinya dan Akashi? Bahkan keluarganya pun tak dia beri tahu._

 _Dia sedang duduk asyik menyelonjorkan kakinya di atas meja dengan_ snack _kentang di atas perutnya, tangan kirinya yang tak terkotori oleh remah-remah kudapan gurih itu memencet tombol_ remote _asal,_ zapping _—guna mencari acara yang bagus._

" _Kenapa?" tanyanya tanpa basa basi. Di hari Minggu seperti ini, dia sebenarnya ingin menenangkan pikirannya sebelum esoknya kembali berkutat dengan segala tetek-bengek tentang jadwal, rapat, dan sebagainya; tapi ternyata Tuhan tak mengizinkannya istirahat barang sejenak saja, mungkin balasan karena kemarin dia tidur seharian._

_Kelabunya melirik sesaat sebelum kembali terarah pada layar LED yang menampilkan film yang diputar ulang untuk ketiga kalinya di saluran TV tersebut._

" _Akashi?" tangannya terjulur ke dalam bungkus_ snack _-nya, mengambil suapannya yang ketujuh._

 _Baru juga ingin menoleh, tahu-tahu pundak kirinya terasa seperti dijatuhi beban yang berat; dan kepala berlapis_ hoodie _jaket berwarna merah tersandar di bahu tegapnya._

_Anak sulung dari tiga bersaudara itu mengernyitkan alisnya heran, namun masih tetap tak terlalu memedulikan tingkah atasannya yang berbeda daripada biasanya. Kakinya yang berada di atas meja mendorong pelan kotak tisu di atas meja sebelum akhirnya kakinya diturukan ke lantai setelah selembar tisu berhasil didapatkannya._

_Sambil mengelap tangannya yang berlapis bumbu dan remah_ snack _kentangnya, Nijimura berujar, "Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau datang seperti ini."_

 _Ingin dia melihat ekspresi apa yang sedang ditampilkan oleh si pemilik netra merah itu, namun sayang hampir seluruh bagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh_ hoodie _jaketnya yang kebesaran._

_Ya sudahlah. Kalau memang Akashi hanya datang untuk meminjam bahu, ya biarkan saja. Mungkin memang dia—_

" _Nijimura-_ san _," suaranya terdengar serak, "aku lelah. Aku sudah tak bisa lagi memasang_ pokerface _-ku."_

— _tidak, ini bukan mantan adik kelasnya yang biasa.)_

Satu kaus lengan panjang diletakkannya di atas kasur, bersama dengan pakaian ganti Akashi yang sudah dia siapkan sebelumnya. Masih terbayangi oleh kejadian itu, dia menghela napas berat.

Dia bukannya tidak tahu kalau ayah pria itu adalah orang yang sangat keras dan disiplin. Sedari tadi dia terus memikirkan kemungkinan apa saja yang telah si pemilik nama Seijuurou itu buat sehingga membuatnya kabur dari rumah—dia yakin pria itu kabur, bukan pergi apalagi sekadar berkunjung. Seingatnya pekerjaan kantor lancar-lancar saja, tak ada masalah besar seperti waktu itu dan hubungan dengan klien juga masih seperti biasanya. Kalau begitu ... masalah pribadikah? Untuk hal ini, Nijimura tak berani ikut campur.

 _Cklek_ , pintu kamarnya terbuka pelan.

Tubuhnya berbalik.

"Sudah selesai?" senyum tipis tersungging di sana, dia menghampiri Akashi dan mendorong pelan tubuh kecil itu dari luar, "pakai bajumu cepat. Kubuatkan teh hangat, oke?"

**X.x.X**

Nijimura memerhatikan mantan adik kelasnya lekat-lekat. Rasa khawatir kentara tergambar di wajah tampannya. Dengan hati-hati dia ambil handuk yang dikalungkan di leher Akashi lalu mulai mengeringkan sisi-sisi wajah yang masih tertetes air dari rambut; sebisa mungkin tak menganggu pria merah itu yang sedang meminum teh buatannya.

"Nijimura- _san_ ," panggil pria itu sembari meletakkan gelasnya yang kini kosong tanpa isi. Dia menoleh ke sampingnya, melihat sekretarisnya itu dengan pandangan sendu; seolah menunggu kapan diperbolehkan dia menumpahkan segala yang membebani hatinya.

Yang dipanggil tadi tersenyum tipis, handuk kecil khusus untuk mengeringkan rambut itu digantungkan di sandaran tangan sofa di sebelah tubuhnya. "Kau sudah siap bercerita hm?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Akashi Seijuurou mengangguk. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya dan kepalanya sedikit menunduk.

"Aku tak tahu harus bercerita apa lagi," Nijimura mengangkat alisnya tak paham namun tetap mengunci mulutnya, "selain ... selain kalau aku ingin sekali pergi dari sini. Aku ingin pergi ke tempat yang jauh, tanpa ayahku, tanpa perusahaan, tanpa tugas kantor, semuanya—aku ingin bebas. Meski hanya sehari atau bahkan satu jam, aku ingin bebas."

Entah mengapa, si rambut kelam tak kaget mendengarnya. Tubuhnya bergeser lebih dekat; tahu kalau Akashi belum selesai bercerita—pria itu tak mungkin jatuh hanya karena tekanan yang sudah biasa dia terima dari dulu.

"Aku ..."

Pemilik nama pelangi itu masih setia mendengarkan.

"Aku ingin bunuh diri, Nijimura- _san_. Aku ingin menyusul ibuku. Aku terlalu lelah. Ini semua mengekangku. Aku tahu aku pewaris tunggal, aku tahu hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang bisa diandalkan ayahku, tapi, tapi—"— _grep_. Sepasang netra merahnya membelalak kaget saat satu pelukan erat diterima olehnya.

"Niji—"

"Akashi, dengarkan aku," Nijimura berbicara dengan nada mutlak, tak ingin dibantah ataupun dipotong omongannya. "Kau—aku mengerti, aku berusaha mengerti. Keinginan itu wajar ada, kau sudah terlalu tertekan selama ini, kan? Tapi apapun yang terjadi ... tolong jangan pernah melakukannya."

"Aku tidak janji," Akashi membalas pelukannya, sama eratnya. Di lubuk hatinya, dia menyesal kenapa baru merasakan pelukan ini setelah sekian lama. Pelukan yang selama ini dia butuhkan. Begitu hangat namun sayangnya menyesakkan di saat bersamaan.

"Apa kau ... sedang berusaha mengatakan ...," yang lebih tua menelan ludahnya gugup, membuka mulutnya, dan berusaha mencari kata-kata yang sekiranya tak menyakiti hati orang yang sedang dipeluknya kali ini, "bahwa kau lelah karena ayahmu tidak pernah melihatmu selama ini?"

_Deg._

Pemilik rambut semerah darah itu tak membalas, hanya pelukan erat yang didapat Nijimura sebagai balasannya.

"Kau selalu menuruti seluruh perintahnya, bahkan untuk keluar dari klub basket yang kau cintai. Kau pintar, unggul di segala bidang; sempurna. Dan kalau kau bilang itu yang kau cari—kau salah besar. Itu yang ayahmu cari, yang ayahmu inginkan. Kau terpaksa menurutinya dan karena kau sudah terbiasa, itu menjadi sebuah keharusan, menjadi sesuatu yang harus selalu kau lakukan."

"..."

"Sekarang aku tanya—sebenarnya apa yang kau cari, Akashi? Ucapan 'aku bangga padamu'? Pelukan dari ayahmu? Usapan lembut di puncak kepalamu?"

Hati pemilik nama Seijuurou itu berdenyut nyeri mendengarnya. Kenapa semuanya terdengar begitu benar di telinganya?

"... atau kebahagiaan?" Nijimura Shuuzou memberikan pelukan erat sembari mengelus lembut punggung sang mantan _kouhai_ yang bergetar.

Matanya memanas. Ya Tuhan ... kenapa ucapan mantan _senpai_ -nya itu begitu ... begitu menusuk hatinya? Kenapa hatinya bagai diiris belati yang tak kasat mata? Kenapa?

Entah mana yang lebih ingin membuat Akashi menangis—pelukan Nijimura yang hangat atau kata-katanya yang begitu menohok.

"Kau tidak pantas berjuang mencari kebahagiaan dari orang yang seharusnya bisa memberikan kebahagiaan padamu secara cuma-cuma. Orang tua yang seperti itu bukan orang tua namanya."

Malam itu, di dalam pelukan orang yang masih dia kagumi sampai sekarang, Akashi Seijuurou menangis hebat. Menumpahkan seluruh beban di pundak dan sesak di dadanya sampai bebas tak tak bersisa sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur; masih dalam dekapan Nijimura Shuuzou.

**X.x.X**

Perlahan, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang memaksa masuk ke matanya, Akashi membuka matanya hati-hati. Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali, akhirnya dia memaksakan tubuhnya menjadi setengah berbaring. Netranya memindai hati-hati, agak kaget kenapa dia berada di sini sebelum akhirnya dia ingat kemarin dirinya berlari menembus hujan hanya karena ingin menemui 'tempat berteduh'nya.

 _Cklek_ , suara pintu terbuka ditangkap oleh kedua telinganya.

"Oh, sudah bangun rupanya," Nijimura di ambang pintu tersenyum. Sebuah spatula berada di genggamannya dan tubuh bagian depannya dilapisi dengan celemek berwarna biru tua. "Kau bersihkan diri dulu. Aku sudah siapkan sikat gigi, baju ganti ambil saja dari lemari, terus—ah, aku harus kembali ke dapur!"

Melihat ekspresi panik mantan _senpai_ -nya yang jarang sekali dia lihat, sanggup untuk membuat ujung bibirnya naik dan membentuk seulas senyuman.

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi," gumamnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Lehernya dia patahkan ke kanan dan ke kiri sembari dia pijat. Sekali lagi dia mengedarkan pandangannya sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap pemandangan jam dinding berbentuk persegi yang tergantung di tembok di hadapannya.

Sudah jam sembilan pagi.

Panik, Akashi langsung turun dari kasur terburu-buru dan keluar dari kamar. Dilihatnya Nijimura malah santai menyiapkan makan pagi di atas meja makan di dapur sana, pakaiannya juga pakaian santai.

"Nijimura- _san_! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?! Aku sudah telat ke kantor—kau juga!" seru pria itu panik sembari menghampiri lawan bicaranya.

Alih-alih memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan, pria berambut gelap itu malah mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menjawab cuek, "Sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Kita bolos saja hari ini, Akashi- _sama_."

"Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Aku bosnya dan kau sekretarisku! Masa kita—"

"Kau yakin mau bekerja dengan pikiran yang kacau seperti itu? Sekali lihat orang lain juga tahu kalau kau dalam masalah. Matamu agak bengkak, wajahmu juga khas orang habis menangis. Belum lagi kau masih dalam proses _recovery_. Sudahlah, toh bolos sehari juga tidak akan berpengaruh besar. Keselamatan karierku juga ada di tanganmu, kan, Akashi- _sama_." Dia yang menjawab menaruh spatulanya di atas wajan setelah menambahkan telur mata sapi di nasi goreng mereka berdua.

"Tapi ... tapi—"

"Hentikan," tubuhnya berbalik setengah, Nijimura menajamkan pandangan dan dahinya berkerut tak suka, "kau ingin bebas, kan? Kita nikmati saja hari ini. Kalau ayahmu mencari, tinggal bilang saja. Aku yang akan maju; kau tenanglah."

Akashi mengerjapkan matanya dua kali sebelum akhirnya tersenyum simpul. Rona bahagia tampak jelas di pipinya yang kini bersemu kemerahan.

"Tidak," satu katanya berhasil menarik atensi sekretarisnya itu kembali, "aku yang akan maju. Mau ayahku protes atau tidak, pokoknya hari ini kita bolos dan tidak boleh diganggu. Kalau perlu ayah akan kuancam—"

"Oi, oi! Aku tidak sampai tahap mengancam!" Pria itu menghampiri Akashi panik.

"— kalau aku akan kabur bersama Nijimura- _san_ ke negara yang jauh dan menikmati kebebasan kita berdua. Kita akan _travelling_ keliling dunia dan mencari pekerjaan baru yang lebih menyenangkan. Bagaimana? Kau setuju?"

Ucapan—rentetan kalimat-kalimat—yang barusan Nijimura dengar malah terdengar seperti impian seorang anak kecil yang ingin menjadi astronot menjelajahi tata surya bersama kakaknya tercinta. Melihat ekspresi wajah Akashi yang tampak serius, mau tak mau mengundang kekehan pelan darinya cuma-cuma.

Dengan senyum jahil, satu sentilan ringan diberikan di dahi Akashi yang tertutupi poni jarang-jarang.

"Aku bingung harus merespon seperti apa. Di satu sisi kau seperti ingin membawaku kawin lari, tapi di sisi lain kau justru seperti anak kecil yang ingin sekali menjelajahi dunia."

Pemilik nama Seijuurou itu memegang dahinya dan merenggut pura-pura. "Mau yang mana pun aku juga suka. Anggap saja aku anak kecil yang menawarimu kawin lari."

"Dasar Bocah Nakal! Kau ingin kusentil lagi ya?! Apa-apaan itu tadi?! Aku masih normal, Bodoh!" Teriakan Nijimura mungkin terdengar sampai apartemen di samping kanan dan kirinya. Tapi mungkin yang terdengar di telinganya itu sendiri bukanlah teriakannya yang menggelegar, tapi suara tawa Akashi yang terdengar ringan tanpa beban.

Ya, mantan adik kelasnya ini tertawa—dan layaknya virus dia pun juga ikut tertawa.

Dalam hati, pria berusia 28 tahun itu berharap, bahwa tawa Akashi Seijuurou tak pernah luntur sampai kapanpun. Tawanya terlalu polos dan inosen, persis seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat mainan baru dari orang tuanya.

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
